


I Love You

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Genderfluid Character, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Kizunashipping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: How could Kalin ever hurt Yūsei a hundred times more than his betrayal? By stealing the one person Yūsei, and Jack, left behind: Crow.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Kiryuu Kyousuke
Kudos: 1





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this diverged my original plan; it was intended to be dark, but based off a prompt. It took a life of its own. Enjoy! :D (Caution though, read the tags.)

She . . . _He_ woke feeling disoriented, eyes sensitive to the lone candle that flickered in the dark room. He blinked several time, but it did not help a bit, his vision getting clearer but seeing nothing familiar. It was still too din to see anything clearly. Looking away, he pushed himself onto his hands, the firmness of a mattress underneath his palms. His fingers clenched at soft fabrics, cotton, and he felt a thick sheet, also soft, slipping down his bare shoulders, the cool air making his shiver as it crumbled around his waist. 

It was the shame of nakedness, not the cold, that made him pull the sheet over his head. He sat up, knees pressed up to his breast, bracing his arms over his head. 

He didn't know where he was, or why he was alone. He . . . couldn't remember much of anything actually, and the realization drew a sob from his lips, dry and cracked. He licked his lips and tasted a hint of iron on his tongue. 

_Crow, come on. M— expecting us home soon._

_Crow,_ that was his name, he remembered that. But who was the voice he heard in his head? He knitted his brow in concentration, eyes squeezed tightly, but all he saw was a brief flash of someone he didn't recall. He saw the outline of spiky dark hair, and a hand held out. To him. 

Still, he could not remember. Though he wished he did. Something inside of him told him that whoever this someone was, they were important somehow. But why? Who were they? And did they leave Crow alone? 

_You're such a baby._

Another image flashed. It was a different voice, belonging to someone with yellow hair and who wore white. Their arms were crossed, their head turned away in irritation.

 _I'm not a baby!_ That was Crow's own voice. _I'm going to kick your ass, J—_

He could not remember the name. But again, something deep inside told Crow that this person was important too. But why? Who were they? And did they leave Crow alone? 

"Why can't I remember?" Crow said out loud, hearing how brittle his voice was. Nothing like the memory he could barely recall. Here, right now, he was like a whole different person, though he could not sure who he even was. 

"Somebody, help me," he whispered, heart beating loudly in his chest, and he let out another sob. "I don't want to be alone anymore. _Please._ "

"You're not alone."

Crow jolted, not having sensed another presence in the room, and he clung tightly to the sheet that hid him, cautiously looking over his shoulder to see who was behind him. 

In the light of the single candle, there was a man with silver hair and a single yellow mark on the right side of his face. His skin was fair, his stature tall and skinny, and his face handsome, _his sclera black_. An image flashed in Crow's mind at the sight of him, of someone with the same features and hair, but that person smiled with joy, a warmth in the sound of his laughter which danced in Crow's ears; the man who stood in the dark smiled with intrigued amusement, like a cat deciding whether to play with its prey, or just eat it whole. 

"Wh— Who are you?" Crow asked, pulling himself away from the man who stood beside the bed. 

The man frowned, as if he was hurt by the question. "Did you forget me, Crow?" he asked, a single tear of blood falling down his cheek. He didn't touch it, didn't seem to notice it. "I thought you loved me."

Another image flashed, Crow saw this man but in a different light, under the sun. The contrast was jarring, like a blink brought him from one world to another and back again, but Crow _could_ remember. _He remembered._

"Kalin?" he said, the name tasting bittersweet on his tongue. Maybe it was just the blood from his lips. "Is that you?" 

The man smiled again, and he sat down on the bed, not sparing an inch from Crow as he leaned in closely. Their breathes touched each other's face, warm in a cold, lonely room. It got even warmer when he placed a hand on Crow's cheek. 

"It is," Kalin replied, voice gentle. "You didn't forget."

Crow leaned into the hand on his face, and he felt anchored, though it felt more like standing on the ledge of a tall building than on solid ground. "What happened to you?" he asked, tears well in his eyes. "Why do you look like that?" 

Kalin sighed, almost disappointed. "Because I died, Crow. I thought you'd understand."

"What— You died? Then— Then how are you still _alive_?" 

Crow felt his breath shortening, his heart hurting in ways he'd never considered. His friend died, and he was speaking of it so casually. 

"It's power of the Earthbound Immortals," Kalin said, and he wrapped his arms around Crow, pulling him closer for a hug.

It was comforting, and Crow clung onto him, shedding tears he couldn't control. He wanted to go home, but where was home? He couldn't remember what it looked it, where it was. 

"I was left to rot in the Facility," Kalin continued, "and I died there, Crow, alone. It was hard, because I couldn't protect you from there. I left _you_ all alone, and I hated myself for that. I'm so happy to have you back with me, and the Immortals were so kind to make us the same."

Crow blinked, confused. "The same?" he repeated. "What do you mean by that, Kalin?" 

There was a pause. Then Kalin pulled away to look Crow in the eyes. "You don't feel it? The power they gave you? You're just like me, Crow. Look."

Kalin pointed a finger into the darkness, and suddenly, candles that were hidden in the shadows lit up, filling up the whole room with light. Crow could see everything, and he followed Kalin's finger. What he saw was his own reflection, and it was something out of a nightmare. 

His eyes were just like Kalin's, inky blackness almost swallowing the grays of his pupils. He looked exactly like himself, his orange hair pressed flat by the blanket over his head, but it was like staring at a stranger who had taken his body. Streaks of red tears ran down his cheeks, staining the blanket below. 

Crow let out a sob, looking away, and he pressed his face into Kalin's shoulder. _I want to go home, I want to go home. Somebody, **please** , save me. _

"It's okay," Kalin said into his ear, hugging him again. "Everything is as it should, as it always been. Just you and me, Crow. It has always been just you and me. I would never abandoned you, and I won't let anyone take me away from you again." 

"Just you and me?" Crow asked, something telling him that was wrong. That there wasn't an inkling of truth to that, but he didn't know how. He couldn't even remember his last name, or if he even had one. His mind was too cloudy, and his heart was too bruised. "But there's someone else, isn't there? I saw them. I saw—" Crow wasn't sure what he saw, or who, but they were real. They had to be. "I saw someone, Kalin. Two of them, they spoke to me."

Kalin merely clicked his tongue, shaking his head. He sounded almost mournful, sympathetic. "There isn't anyone else. I've always been the only one there for you, the only one who ever loved you."

_I love you!_

_Yeah, we know._

_Well?_

_And we love you._

"But—"

"There's nobody else who understands you, Crow. Nobody else who loved you until I came along. You were abandoned long before you could even remember, and were alone. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be along, wandering the streets." 

Crow let out a sob; he was _abandoned_. Nobody loved him, or cared for him. He was all alone. There was only Kalin, always had been. 

"Do you love me?" Kalin asked, placing a hand on Crow's knees and pulling at it, and he slipped between Crow's legs, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Don't tell me that you forgot, after everything I've done for you."

"No," Crow said quickly, shaking his head "I love you," he said. "I remember. I love you, Kalin." 

"Then why don't I believe you? You don't seem sincere. _You're lying._ "

Crow's eyes snapped open in panic, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Kalin's neck, letting the blanket fall off of him. But he didn't care; the fear of rejection, of being left alone, outweighed his shame. 

"No!" he shouted, desperate, and he pressed his lips against Kalin's, the movement messy and harsh. "I love you, I love you, I really love you. I'm not lying, I swear," he said, feeling more tears spilling down his cheeks. "Don't leave me, Kalin, I love you. You mean everything to me. I'm nothing with you, I need you. I'm sorry, I love you." 

They are missing again, Crow doing everything he could to convey how he felt, how wanted Kalin to stay, that he was only speaking the truth. "I love you, please, Kalin," he continued. "I'll do anything, please believe me."

A hand was placed on his back, and another on his breast, fingers pinching at his nipple. "Then show me," Kalin said, kissing back. "Show me that I'm your everything, your friend, your family, your lover. Accept me like you did before, Crow, your heart and your body."

Something inside said no, but Crow could barely hear it as he nodded slowly.

He didn't resist when he was pushed onto his back, nor did he cry out when Kalin fucked him. Crow just held him close, unable to stop from repeating himself over and over again.

"I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, I still suck at endings. O_o
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
